


I might need another ring

by moominlights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But I swear it's cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, but yes norenmin supremacy, i don't know how to tag yet sorry, just fluff bcs i know you need it, or I hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominlights/pseuds/moominlights
Summary: Jaemin's mom gave him a ring before becoming a university student. He then meets Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno halfway.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, NoRenMin - Relationship
Kudos: 59





	I might need another ring

**Author's Note:**

> this au is really simple and might be too plain so i'm sorry in advance ><

After graduating from high school, Jaemin decided to move out to an apartment near his university. He’s sad that he needed to leave his mom behind in their lovely haven but he’s excited to explore things as an adult. While still on vacation break, his mom gave him a small gift for doing a great job in his studies.

It’s a simple gold ring, not that extravagant-looking but Jaemin immediately smiled while looking at it. It has a simple yet cute design and his mom placed it on his palm.

“Your dad gave it to me when we were still dating. He said that he bought it for the person that he’d love in his whole life. So if you will find your ‘soulmate’ in the future, you can give it to him.” her mom smiled.

It was no secret in the family that Jaemin was gay. Her mom and friends supported him when he came out one day during his 10th grade.

“Mom, I don’t think I’d have a boyfriend in university. I’d probably just drown myself with homeworks and deadlines.” he chuckled and her mom ruffled his honey blonde hair.

“Still, it wouldn’t hurt to think about it, right? Just don’t lose this ring or I’ll set you up on a date again.” He pouted at his mom’s statement and he was engulfed in a bear hug.

“Okay Mom stop being sappy and let’s eat those cookies I made earlier.” Jaemin said and led her mom to their kitchen, looking at the gold ring in his finger and thinking about what his mom said.

It was a fine Monday morning and Jaemin set foot at the university’s gate, only a little excited about his first day as a university student. You see, Jaemin is not the biggest morning person in this world so even though this is a ‘special’ day, he still struggled to get up from his bed. He moved in last Saturday in his small yet homey apartment. It’s not expensive, though he can clearly afford one. His mom planned to buy a bigger one, but he insisted on getting this space. He doesn’t really mind the space, he just wanted a place that fit his ‘aesthetic’ as what others call it.

He went to his first class, trying not to stand-out. He doesn’t like attention that much, except if it’s from his mom. He tried to listen to the professor in front. It was just the first day so it was still their orientation.

In his next class, the professor was not in the classroom yet. He went to the middle row and sat on a seat just near the aisle. After a few minutes, more students entered the classroom. Since he didn’t befriend anyone yet, he was just looking at his phone while the other students are talking with their own circle of friends. Until, someone poked his shoulder and greeted him with a smile.

If Jaemin wanted to be honest right now, he really thought he just saw an angel when he looked up to the person who poked him. A cute boy, with his books and tiny frame smiled at him and asked.

“Is the seat next to you taken? I just arrived here and the front row is already filled. I don’t really like sitting at the back part so this spot is actually perfect.” the boy smiled, holding on his books tight.

Jaemin, still a bit stunned, replied. “I- uh, no it’s not t-taken yet. You can sit here.”

“Thank you!” the boy said and sat next to him. “My name is Renjun. Huang Renjun. And you are?” Renjun asked and extended his soft hand for a handshake.

“I’m Na Jaemin. Nice to meet you, Renjun.” he took Renjun’s hand for a quick handshake and smiled.

“Nice to meet you as well, Jaemin.”

After introducing their names, they talked more about each other. Jaemin learned that Renjun is from China and transferred in Seoul in his last year in high school because of family matters. He learned Korean because he had a lot of relatives in Korea and often visited the country during school breaks. Renjun is also 5 months older than him, so he’s technically the ‘hyung’ between the two, but they just laughed about it. They were both Operation Management students, and have similar classes as well. Jaemin shared little information about himself as well, like how he like to bake for his mom or how he love to listen to ballad songs. He was surprised that he was able to hold a longer conversation with Renjun.

Jaemin admitted, Renjun is really cute. He’s so handsome and his fashion style is like a combination of comfort and elegance. After knowing that their professor wasn’t coming in the class because of a sudden meeting, Renjun invited him to a near cafe for lunch. Jaemin, though he is still shy with Renjun, agreed and went with him.

They talked about a lot of things and Jaemin felt more comfortable now than earlier. They eventually exchanged their numbers, considering that they have similar classes. It was just an excuse that Jaemin made up just to get the cute boy’s number, to be honest.

After some time, Renjun went out first because he still have a class at 2 pm. Renjun told him to text him if he wants to hang out. Jaemin smiled at the idea and nodded. He stayed in the cafe for an hour and went to his last class.

Jaemin thought he might have a slight crush with Renjun.

The 1st week of university was not that stressful yet, just a bunch of orientations and requirements to be accomplished for the semester. He still sat next to Renjun, hung out with him if he had free time, and just talked about random things over lunch or dinner. He still admire how elegant Renjun look in his outfits and how cute he is when he fix his glasses while texting someone.

The next weeks passed by and they started to have more homeworks to do. Jaemin and Renjun still eat lunch together during lunch and study in the library. They enjoy each other’s company even though they don’t talk too much, preoccupied with their notes. Jaemin already admitted to himself that he has a huge crush with Renjun, but he doesn’t make it obvious. He’s not that dumb, plus he doesn’t want to lose his focus on his studies.

One time, they went to the university’s cafeteria for lunch. They just finished a project for their minor subject and passed it to their professor. They were talking about their classes when a figure walked towards their table, holding his tray.

“Uhm…”

Jaemin and Renjun looked up to the said figure, a guy in baby blue sweaters and ripped denim jeans stood in front of them.

The boy asked, “Is it okay if I take this seat here? The cafeteria is surprisingly full today and this is the nearest one available, if both of you don’t mind.”

“Sure! We don’t mind another company here.” Renjun said and smiled towards the guy.

The guy sat in front of them and placed his tray on the table. They learned the guy’s name, Lee Jeno. He’s a Human Resource Management student, which means they all stay in one building in the university. They learned that Jeno is actually from Gyeongju and an academic scholar that’s why he doesn’t have his own circle of friends, being new to Seoul and busy with his studies. Jaemin then offered that they can eat lunch together and even hang out, since they go to the same building in school. Jeno smiled after hearing the offer, making Jaemin and Renjun blushed.

Jeno’s eye smile just made their hearts melt.

The first semester ended quickly and the trio were always seen together. May it be in the cafeteria where they all first met, or the library where they study for exams together, or even in Jaemin’s apartment nearby. They decided to at least give themselves a one-day break every week to just forget anything university-related. They would meet in Jaemin’s place, with Renjun bringing _malatang_ or Jeno choosing what movies to watch for their marathon. Since Jaemin loves cooking, he often cooks kimchi pork stew or whatever food they crave for that day.

It’s honestly Jaemin’s favorite day of the week, since he gets to hang out with his two _best friends_ , as he would like to think. He still has a crush on Renjun, but he also had a different feeling when he’s with Jeno. It’s almost the same giddy feelings that he would feel whenever he’s with Renjun.

He read about this kind of relationship on the internet before (out of curiosity). Though he is still confused with the concept of polyamory, he didn’t really dwell on it so much. Besides, he doesn’t even know if he really like the two, or maybe one of them.

But then, everything changed when the second semester started.

Jaemin started to notice how caring Renjun is towards him and Jeno and how touchy Jeno is to him and Renjun. Jeno would often hold his hand whenever they’re in cafes and Renjun would lean on his shoulder to take a nap after studying for tests or quizzes. He would see Jeno’s arm wrapped around Renjun’s waist whenever they walk on their way to the cafeteria and how Renjun would smack their arms whenever they tease the older. Jaemin started to feel comfortable whenever he’s with them, even showed them his infamous _aegyo_ that only his mom knows about. He was THAT comfortable with them.

One time, he woke up with a headache and fever, probably because he was enjoying the rain too much the day before that. He checked the time and it was already 10 am, which means he already missed his first class. Attempting to get up, he sat on his bed and checked his phone, just to see a bunch of missed calls and texts from Renjun. After texting him that he was sick, Renjun rushed to his apartment while holding some plastic bags which seemed to be medicine and food for him. After half an hour, a tired Jeno entered his apartment, probably because he literally ran for his life after receiving the text from Renjun. As the older one, Renjun scolded him big time, trying to tell him that he shouldn’t do it again because it’s not easy to get sick when you’re in university.

“I know you love rainy days but you need to be careful, Nana. I was so worried when I didn’t see you in class because for one, it never happened before.” Renjun ranted while preparing food for Jaemin.

“Injun-ah, it’s okay. Nana will be fine because we’re here now.” Jeno said as he wrapped Jaemin with the blanket. “Does it hurt anywhere? Wanna drink water?” Jeno looked at him and smiled softly.

To be honest, Jaemin thought his temperature might go up again because of what’s happening. He’s sad because he missed his classes (he loves to study, okay) but he feels happy that the two boys are with him right now. Hell, he even wished he’d have fever again if that’s the only thing that would make Renjun and Jeno rush to his apartment and take care of him.

“I’m okay now. You both need to go back to campus. You’ll miss your classes.” he said while hugging his plushie that the two guys gave him in his birthday.

“Don’t worry. I don’t have classes anymore. How about you, Injunie?” Jeno asked.

“I’m all good. You should be thankful that our teacher had some meetings today, Nana.” Renjun replied as he walked towards the bed, carrying a tray with a bowl of hot rice porridge. “Eat up, Jaem. You need it to take these meds.”

“Do you need us to feed you?” Jeno asked, making Jaemin and Renjun flustered.

“I-- no need, Jeno. I’ll be fine.” Jaemin replied but Jeno insisted about it so he ended up being spoonfed by Jeno. Renjun grabbed another bottle of water and gave it to Jaemin before opening his laptop to find some good movie for the three of them to watch.

“Seriously guys, I’m better now, okay? I’m not a baby anymore.” Jaemin pouted after finishing the porridge and taking his meds. Jaemin looked at the two who are both busy setting up the laptop and washing the dishes. He sighed and smiled, thinking about what he really feels about them.

 _Do I really like them? Is this okay? Am I even allowed to have feelings for my bestfriends?_ Jaemin constantly thinks about these questions in his mind. What if they don’t like him? What if they only see him as their younger brother? _Oh God that’s even worst_. After what happened to him, they became extra caring for him, even do aegyo whenever he asks for it (which makes Renjun cringe so bad). Jaemin feels really happy whenever he’s with the two boys. But he continued to dismiss his feelings because again, they’re bestfriends and he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship.

But after some time, Jaemin decided to muster up the courage to tell his feelings for the two.

Jaemin messaged on their group chat if it’s okay to meet right now. As in, at 11 pm. The two boys were confused as to why he wanted to meet them but being the best friends that they are, they met Jaemin at the park just near their university. Jeno arrived first and sat beside Jaemin, waiting for the older.

“Okay so I badly need my beauty rest and it’s almost midnight so spill it, Nana.” Renjun said as soon as he arrived with his facial mask on, not minding if anyone finds him weird or whatever. Jaemin and Jeno just laughed at him, so Renjun immediately smacked their arms and sat in front of the two.

Nervous is an understatement of what Jaemin feels right now. He doesn’t know if everything will go according to his plan but he stood up, tried to compose himself better, and faced Jeno and Renjun.

“This might be weird, but I want both of you to be honest with me, okay? It’s okay if you’ll stay away from me after this, though I’m not that prepared for that part.” He exclaimed, lowering his voice at the last statement.

“I l-like you.” He said while looking at Renjun, making the older blush.

“Wow did you just confess to Renjun in front of me? Right in front of my sal--” Jeno was immediately cut off by Jaemin.

“And I like you, too.” Jaemin confessed while looking at Jeno.

The two guys were now flustered by the confession and the three was surrounded by silence, Jaemin closing his eyes and praying that he made the right thing. Is this how everything ends? He doesn’t have a boyfriend, now he just ruined their friendship because of his stupid feelings. Jeno and Renjun are still silent for a minute now, making Jaemin more anxious than ever.

Jaemin sighed as he opened his eyes, only to find Renjun and Jeno smiling softly at him.

While cleaning his room, he noticed the ring that his mom gave to him before he started university.

_So if you will find your ‘soulmate’ in the future, you can give it to him._

He dialed his mom’s number and waited until his mom picked up the phone.

“Hey sweetie, how’s my dear Jaemin doing?” His mom never changed, still the most endearing person ever.

“I’m really doing great, mom. Univ is still doing good.” Jaemin answered, smiling.

“How about a boyfriend? Do you have a boyfriend now? Please have a boyfriend now!”

“Mom! Stop!” He blushed and laughed as he heard his mom. “Remember the ring that you gave to me? The one that Dad gave you when you were dating?”

“Of course! Did you lose it? Na Jaemin I swear to God--”

“Mom, can you like, relax for a minute? I didn’t lose it, don’t worry. It’s safe with me.”

“Thank goodness. What about it? Is there something wrong?”

“Mom, I might need another ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos if you like it :))


End file.
